In the tying of flies, the flytying thread must be severed and feathers, chenille, wool, tinsel, and other flytying materials must also be severed and often shaped several times during the tying of the fly. This makes it necessary to drop the flytying bobbin and other tools and materials to pick up the scissors and sever whatever the material is.
The object of the present invention is to provide an extremely lightweight, finger held pair of scissors so that it is always on the hand, ready for immediate use, thereby saving time as well as avoiding the necessity, in some cases, to hunt around for the scissors and pick them up, use them for their intended purpose, and then put them down again.